Juste une paire de menotte
by hp-drago
Summary: OS. Juste un mec qui s'accroche, au sens propre, à une fille.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : **Tout à la talentueuse JKR.

**Info : **Cédric à le même âge qu' Hermione.

J'ai écris cette petite Os après un délire avec... Mon cerveau.

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

- **PDV HERMIONE** -

« Cédric passe-moi les racines s'il te plait. » demande Hermione

« Euh… Oui … »

Je le regarde de travers, il se comporte bizarrement avec moi, il est TIMIDE. Ce n'est pas ce genre d'adjectif qui le qualifie. D'habitude avec les autres filles, il se lâche plus, les drague sans problème, les demande même en mariage dans la soirée, alors qu'avec moi il est distant, ne me regarde pas, et quand il me parle il bafouille à moitié ou sort des trucs complètement stupide. Je suis moche, c'est ça ? Je ne lui plait pas ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour MR Cédric Diggory ? Pfff, pauvre type !

* * *

« Salut tout le monde ! » sourit Hermione

« Salut ! » dirent en cœur Lavande, Ginny et Luna

« Et que la fête commence ! »

On est en boite moldu, on a réservé un carré VIP, on revient avec les boissons.

« Alors Mione, avec Cédric ? » demande Luna

« M'en parle pas, j'en ai trop marre, ça fait 1 mois que je suis assise à coté de lui et quand j'essaye de discuter avec lui, il bafouille ou prétexte qu'il faut écouter les cours. J'en ai marre, je laisse tomber. »

« Mais non, laisse lui du temps ! » la rassure Ginny

« Du temps ? Il lui a fallu combien de temps pour que tu couches avec ? »

« Ok ! Mauvais exemple. » soupire Ginny

« Si tu l'apprécies, fait tout pour l'avoir ! »

« NON NON NON. J'en ai ma claque de l'attendre, d'attendre qu'il me regarde, d'attendre qu'il me sourit. Je me suis trop apitoyée sur mon sort à l'attendre en vain, alors maintenant, je passe à autre chose ! Il n'y a pas qu'un mec sur terre. »

« Tu as bien raison, ce soir c'est soirée rencontre ! Alors va te chercher un beau bracelet vert (célibataire) et un jaune (pour la soirée) et éclate-toi ma biche ! » rigole Lavande

« Moi je vais nous chercher des Roses ! ( avec quelqu'un) » sourit Ginny

Je descend mon verre de Red bull et part danser. Je m'éclate comme une folle, je danse avec tout ce qui bouge et qui est a peu près mignon.

-** PDV CEDRIC** -

Un peu plus loin dans la même boite, dans un autre carré VIP.

« Alors Cédric ! Ouvre tes cadeaux ! » dit Tyler

J'ouvre tous mes cadeaux, quasiment tous portés sur le sexe. Complètement tarés mes potes. Il me reste un dernier cadeau, j'ouvre : Des menottes.

« Des menottes ? » demande Cédric

« Bah oui ! Tu ne veux pas que je te montres comment ça marche ? »

« Non c'est bon ! »

« Mais pour le moment : on boit ! »

La soirée avance, on a quasiment pas lever nos fesses des banquettes.

« Cédric ? » l'appelle Tyler

« Ouaip ! » dit-t'il avec un coup dans le nez

« Un pari ? »

« Quand tu veux ! »

« Je veux que tu t'accroches à une fille avec tes menottes ! Je te laisse le choix ! »

« Marché conclu ! »

Je me lève titubant un peu, mais je tiens encore debout. Je pars sur la piste de danse, je repère les jolies filles mais je veux la plus belle de toute, ça y est je la vois. Bah oui tant qu'à être attaché autant que ce soit une bombe.

-**PDV HERMIONE** -

Je m'éclate toujours sur la piste de danse, un type vient se coller à moi, je me déhanche au même rythme que lui. Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Il est dans mon dos. Il passe son bras gauche devant moi, j'y vois une menotte mais je fais plus attention à sa main, ses mains qui me fascinent, je les connais pour les avoir observé un certain temps comme en cours de potion, ou quand il joue au Quiddich, même quand ses doigts tournent les pages d'un livre, il prend mon poignet droit et m'attache à lui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de percuter ce qui m'arrivait que je suis attachée à Cédric Diggory…

**0o0  
**

**A suivre...**


	2. Note

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé, il y a même une page FaceBook et Google +

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

**http(:/)/ fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/juste-une-paire-de-menottes . html**(sans les espaces et parenthèses)

sinon il y a

**le lien sur mon profil**

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
